Which one is reality?
by AkabaneKazama
Summary: Saat ini, Kagami dan lainnya sedang memainkan salau satu permainan memanggil arwah yang cukup terkenal. Namanya 'Hyaku Monogatari'./"I-Ini bukan punyaku! Ini hadiah dari adik saudaraku!"/"Kagami-kun! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini mengenai berita tentang kecelakan bus yang jatuh ke jurang beberapa hari lalu. Tolong, dengarkan baik-baik!"/Ia...terjebak./One-shot


**WHICH ONE IS REALITY?**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Which one is reality © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Mystery**

**Horror**

Pairing :

**NO PAIRING**

.

.

.

"Ini kejadian yang menimpaku baru-baru ini. Hari itu malam minggu, saat aku pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli majalah Horikita Mai-chan. Tapi entah kenapa, mau berapa banyak toko buku yang kukunjungi, majalah yang kucari selalu habis. Hingga akhirnya, aku sampai di sebuah toko buku yang letakknya cukup terpencil di sudut kota. Lampu penerangan disana begitu redup, hampir bisa dikatakan sudah mati. Dan di tempat yang gelap dan sunyi itu aku melihatnya..."

"Seorang anak SMP yang tampangnya cupu telah memborong semua majalah Horikita Mai-chan, tanpa menyisakannya satupun untukku!"

.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Aominecchi, itu bukan cerita horror"

"Itu horror bagiku!" seru Aomine, menggoyang-goyangkan sinar lampu senternya ke udara kosong, "Bayangkan, aku harus berkeliling kota pada malam hari dan mendapati majalahnya sudah habis..."

_Sweatdrop_ muncul ke permukaan kulit, "Sudah, sudah. Cepat pergi sana" Midorima membuat sebuah gestur, mengusir Aomine pergi, "Permainan harus segera dilanjutkan"

"Cih. Nggak seru" Aomine mematikan lampu senternya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat ini, Kagami dan lainnya sedang memainkan salau satu permainan memanggil arwah yang cukup terkenal. Namanya '_Hyaku Monogatari_'.

Bagaimana kejadiannya hingga Kagami yang ternyata adalah seorang 'penakut' diantara teman-temannya itu bisa mengikuti permainan yang seharusnya ia hindari? Semuanya bermula pada hari itu, hari ke 13 liburan musim panas...

"Maaf, tapi aku tak ikut" itulah jawaban yang—memang seharusnya—terlontar dari bibirnya saat dirinya menerima ajakan dari Kise _via_ telepon.

"Hee? Kenapa?" terdengar tawa kecil dari seberang, "Jangan bilang kau takut hantu?"

Sungguh sebuah penghinaan terbesar bagi seorang _center_ garang berperawakan besar jika diejek seperti itu oleh seorang model yang bahkan tak bisa memegang seekor kumbang tanduk.

Hei! Bukankah hal yang wajar bagi seseorang untuk takut pada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata?

Kagami bisa membayangkan wajah menyebalkan yang akan dilampirkan lelaki berambut pirang itu jika tahu dirinya memang tak suka berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Ia masih berbicara dengan riangnya, seperti kerumunan jangkrik di musim panas, "Kami tunggu di bangunan bekas pabrik yang tak jauh dari rumahmu. Tenang saja. Midorimacchi bilang 'Leo' berada di peringkat dua 'paling beruntung' hari ini. Jangan lupa bawa boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna _pink_, ya. _Ja na_!"

KLEK

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

_Kau kira aku akan percaya dengan ramalan bodoh itu, hah?!_

.

.

Dan begitulah ceritanya.

.

.

Malam hari itu terasa agak lain dari sebelumnya. Hari itu terasa dingin—walau tak sedingin saat musim semi atau musim dingin. Angin berhembus lembut mengelus kulit. Bulan purnama bersinar begitu jelas bak batu _Topaz_ di tengah langit malam tanpa awan.

Mereka duduk dalam lingkaran di ruang kosong pabrik itu dengan berbekal lampu senter kecil. Bau debu menyeruak masuk seketika. Hewan-hewan malam beradu suara dengan semangatnya, ingin meramaikan suasana. Benar-benar keadaan yang membuat perasaan Kagami jadi was was.

"Tenanglah, Kagamichin. Lagipula kau sudah membawa _teddy bear_ milikmu, bukan?" Murasakibara angkat suara saat melihat _strap phone_ berbentuk beruang _pink_ lucu tergantung di handphone _flip_ milik Kagami.

Seperti seorang gadis SMA polos yang ketahuan salah satu temannya saat hendak menyelipkan surat cinta ke loker sepatu orang yang disukainya, wajah Kagami memerah padam, "I-Ini bukan punyaku! Ini hadiah dari adik saudaraku!"

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang _teddy bear_ itu?"

"_Tadaimaaa_..." Aomine kembali dengan wajah tertekuk seperti ranting patah dan duduk kembali di dalam lingkaran.

"Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau juga tak bertemu hantu, ya?" tanya Akashi,

"Begitulah. Lama-lama aku mulai bosan"

Peraturan permainan ini cukup mudah. Siapkan 1 lilin untuk setiap orang—bisa diganti dengan senter—dan 3 buah ruangan yang saling terbuhung, membentuk huruf 'L' jika dilihat dari atas. Lalu sambil duduk melingkar di dalam ruangan pertama, masing-masing mulai menceritakan cerita horror yang mereka tahu. Bisa pengalaman pribadi, bisa juga mitos. Setelah selesai, sang pencerita tadi harus mematikan lampu senternya dan berjalan menuju ruangan ketiga sendirian. Disana, ada sebuah cermin dan _Aondon_, lentera yang terbuat dari kertas biru dan kayu. Bercerminlah sebentar dan kembali lagi ke ruangan pertama.

Peraturan yang harus diikuti dalam permainan ini adalah sang pencerita harus menutup pintu yang menghubungkan ketiga ruangan saat masuk dan pergi dari ruangan pertama atau ketiga. Berdirilah di tengah ruangan kedua untuk sementara waktu sebelum kembali. Jika 'beruntung', hantu _Aoandon_ akan muncul di sampingmu.

"Haah...padahal aku ingin melihat _Aoandon_" Aomine melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Ada yang bilang hantu _Aoandon_ itu menyerupai seorang wanita cantik berpakaian kimono biru"

"Bukankah hantunya nenek-nenek?" Midorima balik bertanya.

"Yaah...meskipun hantu, aku tak peduli asalkan dia cantik dan berdada besar"

"Oke, giliran terakhir..." bola mata _Aureolin_ milik Kise meneliti tiap wajah temannya, "Kagamicchi"

"Eh? Tapi aku tak punya cerita seram"

"Cerita apa saja boleh deh. Cepatlah, Kagamichin. Aku mulai lapar" suara perut Murasakibara mendominasi semangat lelaki jangkung dengan rambut ungu _violet_-nya yang acak-acakan.

Benar juga. Ketegangan yang ia rasakan dalam permainan ini membuat perutnya kosong. Dan jika tak cepat-cepat, ia bisa telat pulang ke rumah dan besoknya terlambat masuk ke kelas. Cukup sekali saja ia membersihkan seluruh lapangan upacara sendirian!

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika ceritanya tak seram"

Setelah anggukan kompak satu kali dari teman-temannya, Kagami menarik napas, "Hari itu malam Jum'at, saat aku sedang makan ramen di luar sembari menonton TV. Disana disiarkan sebuah berita kecelakaan, mengenai bus yang jatuh ke dalam jurang. Ada beberapa yang selamat, tetapi 80% penumpang banyak yang hilang dan ada juga yang tak tertolong lagi—"

Tiba-tiba Kagami menghentikan ceritanya di tengah jalan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak, "Hei, apa kalian merasakan ada yang aneh dari cerita itu?" Kagami berkata, hampir-hampir bergumam, "Aku seperti...melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan korban kecelakaan itu..."

"A-Apa sih, Kagami? Ceritamu sama sekali tidak seram. Aku bahkan tak mengerti maksud dari ceritamu itu" Aomine membuka suara, terbata-bata, "S-Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau segera pergi ke ruangan ketiga sana!"

_Aku tak ingin mendengarnya dari seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana cerita horror dan mana yang bukan!_ Gerutu Kagami.

"A-Aominecchi benar! Cepat selesaikan permainan ini supaya kita bisa pulang Kagamicchi" Kise ikut menambahkan.

Jelas-jelas tingkah teman-temannya itu mendadak berubah menjadi aneh. Wajah mereka seketika pucat—Midorima berpura-pura membersihkan kacamatanya. Meski begitu, Kagami menurut saja. ia menghela napas sekali, mematikan lampu senter dan berjalan menuju ruang ketiga.

Ruangan itu sedikit lebih luas dari yang sebelumnya. Mungkin karena tak begitu banyak perabotan disini, beda dengan ruangan pertama—yang disisi kiri dan kanannya berjejer rak-rak buku lama yang sudah tua. Yang sama hanyalah debu dan gelapnya ruangan saja. Di atas meja yang berletak 3 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, ada sebuah cermin dan _Aondon_.

_Setelah ini, permainan selesai, huh?_ Pikir Kagami.

Saat ia mengambil cermin—

"Kagami-kun"

Rasanya seperti _cracker_ tahun baru diledakkan tepat di kedua telinganya, membuat ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak walau hanya sesaat.

"K-Kuroko?"

Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut _baby blue_-nya dan wajah datarnya yang biasa telah berdiri di belakangnya—dirinya terpantul di depan cermin yang Kagami pegang. Hawa keberadaan Kuroko itu memang sulit dideteksi—bahkan oleh anjing kepolisian terlatih sekalipun. Mau seberapa akrab dirinya dengan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu, tetap saja ia tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan 'jurus muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba'-nya yang makin lama kehebatannya makin terasah.

Setelah keterkejutannya hilang—dan ia dapat kembali bernapas—Kagami menghela napas panjang. Begitu panjang, "Apa? Ternyata kau, Kuroko. Sekarang sudah giliranmu melanjutkan permainannya, ya?"

"Permainan?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku kemari karena melihatmu malam-malam masuk ke gedung ini sendirian"

"Haah? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kuroko. Sudahlah...segera selesaikan dan kembali ke ruangan pertama" Kagami berkata, seraya menutup pintu ruangan ketiga—sesuai peraturannya—dan berbicara dengan Kuroko dari balik pintu, "Kise dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu"

Hening sebentar, "Kagami-kun...kau aneh"

"Haaah? Ngajak berantem, ya?"

"Kagami-kun! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" seruan dari suaranya yang kalem terdengar jelas meski pintu tertutup, "Ini mengenai berita tentang kecelakan bus yang jatuh ke jurang beberapa hari lalu. Tolong, dengarkan baik-baik!"

Tak biasanya Kuroko menaikkan suaranya seperti ini, membuat Kagami sontak terkaget dan—seperti anjing yang setia dengan perintah majikannya—ia mendengarkan ceritanya baik-baik.

"Sebenarnya...kami ber-enam juga berada di sana" terdengar Kuroko menghela napas, sementara mata Kagami terbuka lebar, "Pada kecelakaan itu, aku berhasil selamat—"

"—tapi '_mereka_' tidak"

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat wajah Kagami berubah pucat. Ia terlalu kaget untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Hingga tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara ceria yang khas terdengar di telinganya yang lain.

"Kagamicchi, kau sudah selesai? Jika kau tak bertemu dengan hantunya, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah malam"

Itu suara Kise!

Suaranya berada tepat di balik pintu ruangan pertama yang tertutup!

Ia mencoba berbicara, namun bibir Kagami yang bergetar membuatnya hanya mampu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tak selesai, "T-Tapi Kuroko bilang..."

Begitu nama itu disebut, suasana berubah sunyi senyap. Ketegangan yang begitu mencekam menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dalam gelap, Kise berbicara dengan suara lirih, "sebenarnya Kagamicchi... kami ber-enam terlibat dengan kecelakaan bus yang kau ceritakan tadi" ujarnya, "Detik-detik terakhir sebelum bus jatuh ke dalam jurang, kami berhasil menyelamatkan diri—"

"—tapi '_dirinya_' sedang bernasib malang"

Tubuh Kagami bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur turun melalui tengkuknya, membasahi seluruh bajunya.

.

"Kagami-kun, disana aku melihat mereka..." ia mendengar suara Kuroko lagi di sisi kanan telinganya.

.

"Kami melihatnya dengan mata kepala kami sendiri..." dan ia mendengar suara Kise lagi di sisi kiri telinganya.

.

"Bahwa Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun..."

.

"Bahwa Kurokocchi..."

.

"Mereka..."

.

"Dia..."

.

"—_sudah meninggal_"

.

.

Disaat itulah ia merasakan lututnya seketika lemas. Ia tak kuasa menahan berat badannya lagi dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

Ia ingat.

Ya. Ia ingat mengapa berita itu terdengar aneh di telinganya.

Pada hari itu, ke-enam temannya pergi jalan-jalan menikmati liburan musim panas.

Dan pada hari yang sama pula kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Mengenai kecelakaan itu, aparat kepolisian masih berupaya menemukan korban yang menghilang dari tempat kejadian. Teori mengatakan bahwa mungkin pada saat bus jatuh, beberapa penumpang melayang keluar dari jendela yang terbuka. Atau ada juga yang berhasil selamat, lalu pergi ke arah hutan yang berseberangan dengan jurang dan mati karena kehabisan darah, menjadikannya santapan lezat bagi hewan liar disana. Banyak yang memberikan pendapat, namun semua itu tak menghalangi mereka untuk menyelamatkan seseorang walau hanya 1 nyawa.

Aah...kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini Kagami sama sekali tak menerima kontak dari teman-temannya itu. Tidak, sampai akhirnya Kise mengajaknya memainkan permainan ini.

.

_Selesai sudah_.

.

Tak ada jalan keluar lagi

.

Ia...terjebak.

.

.

Di tengah malam pada musim panas ini, bahkan serangga-serangga kecil tak mau lagi mengeluarkan suara. Mereka mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, memanggil namanya.

"Kagami-kun? Kau dengar aku?"

"Kagamicchi? Ada apa?"

Suara mereka yang tadinya bersahabat, kini terdengar menyeramkan di telinganya. Ketukan pintu di kedua sisinya begitu dalam dan begitu bergema di ruangan tempat pemain basket berambut _Crimson_ yang masih berstatus _single_ itu berada sekarang. Terus mengetuk seperti itu. Berulang dan berulang kali lamanya.

.

.

"Hei, Kagami-kun..."

.

"Kagamicchi..."

.

.

"—_kau pilih yang mana?"_

**~END~**

Cerita ini kuakhiri begitu saja agar kalian dapat menebak _ending_nya seperti apa. Apakah benar Kuroko yang sudah mati, apakah Kise dkk yang sebenarnya sudah mati, ataukah semuanya hanyalah kebohongan belaka hanya untuk mengerjai Kagami saja?

Yang penting kalian senang dengan _ending_ yang kalian pilih

Oh ya. Sifat Kagami yang 'penakut' dan Kise yang tak bisa memegang seekor kumbang tanduk hanyalah pendapat pribadiku saja. Sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita aslinya. Lagipula mana mau Kagami berkumpul sama para Kiseki no Sedai, kan? Jadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya?


End file.
